maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Hunter/Skills
Resistance Skills |-30001000 | |Crystal Throw |Active |You attack a ranged enemy by throwing a Rue collected from a mine. |-30001001 | |Infiltrate |Active |Allows you to hide and move quickly for a short time. Cooldown: 1 min |-30000002 | |Potion Mastery |Passive |You learn how to use potions more efficiently in order to resolve supply shortage issues. |-30001061 | |Capture |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to capture a monster after its HP falls below 90%. Monsters captured in the Jaguar habitat can be used as mounts. Cooldown: 10 sec |-30001062 | |Call of the Hunter |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to randomly summon one of the monsters you've captured to help you. (Does not include Jaguar.) Required skill: Capture Lv. 1 Cooldown: 10 sec |-30000075 | |Spirit of Freedom (Bowman) |Passive |The power of the spirit of Resistance; the power of freedom! |-30001281 | |Secret Assembly |Active |Moves you to the secret assembly area for the Resistance's summons. |} Wild Hunter Basic |-33001105 | |Double Shot |Active |Fires two arrows at high speed. Jaguar artillery can be used to attack multiple enemies while riding the Jaguar with reduced Attack Power and range. Level 10 required to learn 'Triple Shot'. |-33001205 | |Double Shot |Active |Fires two arrows at high speed along with Jaguar artillery. Only one enemy can be attacked with the Jaguar summoned but the Attack Power and the range is increased. Level 10 required to learn 'Triple Shot'. |-33001102 | |Double Jump |Active |Allows you to double jump. Changes to triple jump when riding a Jaguar. |-33001202 | |Graviboots |Active |Leaps once more during jumps. Can be used twice and it switches to Double Jump while not riding a Jaguar. |-33001001 | |Jaguar Rider |Active |Summons a well-tamed Jaguar to ride. Increases Speed and Knockback Resistance while riding. Use Summon Jaguar or a Jaguar Skill to get off the Jaguar and walk alongside it. |-33001007 | |Summon Jaguar |Active |Summons a Jaguar to fight by your side. Your Jaguar will target enemies you attack. You can command the Jaguar to use the Skill and the Jaguar can be ridden using the mount skill. |-33001016 | |Swipe |Active |Skill Swipes at multiple enemies multiple times. Recovers HP when attacking. Unaffected by attack reflection. |-33001025 | |Wild Lure |Active |Skill Provokes enemies to attack the Jaguar, and makes the Jaguar untouchable. |-33000005 | |Resistance Auto Crank |Passive |Grafting the Resistance technology onto the crossbow grants it more power. Also permanently increases Jump and Speed. |-33000034 | |Nature's Wrath |Passive |Unleashes wild rage. |-33001006 | |Jaguar Management |Active |Manage captured Jaguars. You can reach the Jaguar Habitat through Black Jack in the Secret Square. Your stats are increased by capturing special Jaguars. Snow White and Onyx Jaguar stats do not stack. |} Wild Hunter Techniques |-33101113 | |Triple Shot |Active |Fires three arrows at high speed. Jaguar artillery can be used to attack multiple enemies while riding the Jaguar with reduced Attack Power and range. Required skill: Double Shot Lv. 10 or higher Level 10 required to learn 'Enduring Fire'. |-33101213 | |Triple Shot |Active |Fires three arrows at high speed along with Jaguar artillery. Only one enemy can be attacked with the Jaguar summoned but the Attack Power and the range is increased. Required Skill: Double Shot Lv. 10 or higher. Level 10 required to learn 'Enduring Fire'. |-33101115 | |Dash 'n Slash |Active |Skill The Jaguar dashes forward, pushing back multiple enemies and dealing damage. Unaffected by attack reflection. |-33101215 | |Dash 'n Slash |Active |The Jaguar charges forward and attacks multiple enemies. Only the Jaguar charges with the Jaguar summoned. |-33100000 | |Crossbow Mastery |Passive |Increases Crossbow Mastery. Level 10 is required to learn 'Crossbow Expert' |-33101003 | |Soul Arrow: Crossbow |Active |Temporarily allows you to use your Crossbow without spending arrows. Also increases your ATT. |-33101005 | |Call of the Wild |Active |You jaguar roars to enhance party ATT for a short time. |-3310009 | |Final Attack |Passive |Grants a chance to deal additional damage after an attack. Must have a crossbow equipped. Required Skill: Crossbow Mastery Lv. 3 Level 20 required to learn Advanced Final Attack |-33100010 | |Physical Training |Passive |Improves STR and DEX permanently through physical training. |-33100014 | |Jaguar Mastery |Passive |Permanently increases Max HP and Knockback Resistance. |-33101012 | |Crossbow Booster |Active |Increases the attack speed of your weapon for a short time. Must have a Crossbow equipped. Required Skill: Crossbow Mastery Lv. 5 |} Path of the Wild Hunter |-33111112 | |Enduring Fire |Active |Fires five arrows at high speed. Jaguar artillery can be used to attack multiple enemies while riding the Jaguar with reduced Attack Power and range. Required skill: Triple Shot Lv. 10 or higher Level 10 required to learn 'Wild Arrow Blast'. |-33111212 | |Enduring Fire |Active |Fires five arrows at high speed along with Jaguar artillery. Only one enemy can be attacked with the Jaguar summoned but the Attack Power and the range is increased. Required Skill: Triple Shot Lv. 10 or higher. Level 10 required to learn 'Wild Arrow Blast'. |-33111015 | |Sonic Roar |Active |Skill The Jaguar roars viciously. The roar creates a shockwave that damages multiple enemies. Sonic Roar ignores damage reflection. |-33111010 | |White Heat Rush |Active |Your Jaguar coils and pounces to push away enemies and deal damage. |-33111013 | |Hunting Assistant Unit |Active |Deploys a Hunting Assistant Unit to aid in battles. Unaffected by attack reflection. |-33111007 | |Feline Berserk |Active |Grows a set of blazing red wings temporarily for your Jaguar. Greatly increases Attack Power and Speed. Attack Speed will increase by 1. Enemy attacks will not cancel the buff, and max HP will increase. |-33110008 | |Flurry |Passive |Grants you a chance to dodge enemy attacks. When you succeed, attacks made by you in the following 1 second will result in Critical Hits. |-33110014 | |Jaguar Link |Passive |Receive help from tamed Jaguars. Stats increase based on total number of captured Jaguars. Additionally Attack Power is increased permanently. |-33111011 | |Backstep |Active |When activated, your Jaguar is able to attack while walking backward without changing direction even if you are not on it. Permanently decreases damage taken. Can be toggled On/Off. |} Wild Hunter Completion |-33121114 | |Wild Arrow Blast |Active |Launches arrows at tremendous speed, like a catastrophic rainstorm. Pressing the skill key will fire arrows continuously. Can be used while in motion. If you are mounted on a Jaguar, you can use the jaguar artillery to attack multiple enemies but these attacks will have weaker attack power and smaller range. Required Skill: Enduring Fire Lv.10 |-33121214 | |Wild Arrow Blast |Active |Fires arrows at high speed along with Jaguar artillery like a catastrophic rainstorm. Holding the skill key will fire arrows continuously. Can be used while in motion. Only allows attack on 1 enemy if you have a Jaguar summoned but your Damage when attacking Boss Monsters and range will be greater. Required Skill: Enduring Fire Lv.10 |-33121017 | |Jaguar Soul |Active |Skill Unleashes a soulful cry which dispels all buffs from enemies and stuns them, starting with those with the highest HP within range. Not affected by attack reflection. Enemies hit by this will resist stuns for 90 seconds and won't be stunned by other skills, like Jaguar Soul. |-33121016 | |Drill Salvo |Active |Deploys a drill launcher to support attacks. Unaffected by attack reflection. |-33120000 | |Crossbow Expert |Passive |Increases Crossbow Mastery, Attack Power, and Critical Damage. Required Skill: Crossbow Mastery Lv. 10 |-33121004 | |Sharp Eyes |Active |Temporarily grants party members the ability to locate an enemy's weak spot to deal fatal damage to that enemy. |-33121007 |-33121008 |-33120010 | |Wild Instinct |Passive |Increases your Defense and ignores some of the enemy's Weapon Defense. |-33120011 | |Advanced Final Attack |Passive |Permanently increases ATT. Greatly increases the damage and activation rate of your Final Attack. Required Skill: Final Attack Lv. 20 |-33120015 | |Natural Force |Passive |You feel the power of nature protecting your body. |-33121013 | |Extended Magazine |Passive |Attach a special Resistance magazine to your Crossbow to hold stronger bolts. |} Hyper Skills |-33120043 | |Feline Berserk - Reinforce |Passive |Boosts the Feline Berserk ATT bonus. |-33120044 | |Feline Berserk - Vitality |Passive |Increases Max HP. Required Skill: Feline Berserk Lv. 20 |-33120045 | |Feline Berserk - Rapid Attack |Passive |Boosts the Feline Berserk Attack Speed bonus. |-33120046 | |Summon Jaguar - Enhance |Passive |Increases the damage on Another Bite. |-33120047 | |Summon Jaguar - Reinforce |Passive |Increases damage on the Jaguar skill. |-33120048 | |Summon Jaguar - Cooldown Cutter |Passive |Decreases Cooldown on Swipe, Dash 'n Slash, and Sonic Roar. |-33120049 | |Wild Arrow Blast - Reinforce |Passive |Increases Wild Arrow Blast damage. |-33120050 | |Wild Arrow Blast - Guardbreak |Passive |Adds DEF Ignore effect to Wild Arrow Blast |-33120051 | |Wild Arrow Blast - Boss Rush |Passive |Damage increases when attacking Boss Monsters with Wild Arrow Blast. |-33121155 | |Exploding Arrows |Active |Calls on the essence of the Resistance. Can only be used when mounted on a Jaguar. Once a Jaguar is summoned, it is replaced with Jaguar Rampage and shares the cooldown. |-33121255 | |Jaguar Rampage |Active |Skill The Jaguar sweeps with a massive amount of rage. Can only be used when a Jaguar is summoned. Unaffected by attack reflection. When you mount, this skill will be replaced with Exploding Arrows and will share the same cooldown. |-33121053 | |For Liberty |Active |Materializes the will of the Resistance to increase attack power. |-33121054 | |Silent Rampage |Active |Envelopes you in the silent power of the hunter. |} V Skills |-400004333 | |Double Shot/Triple Shot/Enduring Fire Boost |Passive |Boosts Double Shot, Triple Shot, and Enduring Fire. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004334 | |Summon Jaguar Boost |Passive |Boosts Summon Jaguar and Another Bite. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004336 | |Swipe Boost |Passive |Boosts Swipe. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004337 | |Final Attack Boost |Passive |Boosts Final Attack. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004339 | |Dash 'n Slash/White Heat Rush Boost |Passive |Boosts White Heat Rush and Dash 'n Slash. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004340 | |White Heat Rush Boost |Passive |Boosts White Heat Rush. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004341 | |Enduring Fire Boost |Passive |Boosts Enduring Fire. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 while mounted Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004342 | |Hunting Assistant Unit Boost |Passive |Boosts Hunting Assistant Unit. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004343 | |Sonic Roar/Jaguar Soul Boost |Passive |Boosts Sonic Roar and Jaguar Soul. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004344 | |Wild Arrow Blast Boost |Passive |Boosts Wild Arrow Blast. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004345 | |Drill Salvo Boost |Passive |Boosts Drill Salvo. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004347 | |Exploding Arrows, Jaguar Rampage Boost |Passive |Boosts Exploding Arrows and Jaguar Rampage. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400031005 | |Jaguar Storm |Active |Your jaguars heed your call to battle. |-400031012 | |Primal Fury |Active |Your Jaguar unleashes the full fury of the wild to savagely hunt your enemies. |-400031032 | |Primal Grenade |Active |Use new Resistance technology to equip a grenade launcher that can be used in addition to a crossbow. The grenade will bounce on the ground and delay detonation if it doesn't hit an enemy. Unaffected by attack reflection. |} Category:Wild Hunter Skills